» ♂ · oвsεssıοи · ♂ «
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: → υснıнαсεsт ←


**¡**_**¡**_**E**_**nc**__**o**__**ntré **_**u**_**n **_**n**_**o**__**m**__**bre…**_**!**_**! **_

_**E**__jem… __**P**__or __**f**__in __**l**__o __**e**__ncontré… _oωoU

_**Y a**__hora __**q**__ue __**l**__o __**t**__engo, __**m**__e __**d**__oy __**c**__uenta __**d**__e __**q**__ue __**n**__o __**e**__ra __**r**__ealmente __**t**__an __**d**__ifícil __**h**__allar __**u**__n __**n**__ombre __**q**__ue, __**d**__escribiera __**p**__erfectamente __**b**__ien, __**l**__o __**q**__ue __**t**__odos (__**O c**__asi __**t**__odos) __**s**__entimos __**p**__or __**l**__os __**U**__chiha: __**U**__na __**c**__lara, __**f**__ija, __**d**__eterminada, __**p**__rofunda __**e i**__nmensa __**obsesión**__. _xD!!

_**Y b**__ueno, __**d**__ebido __**a m**__i __**o**__bsesión __**p**__or __**l**__os __**U**__chiha. __**H**__e __**a**__bierto __**o**__tra __**s**__erie __**d**__e __**d**__rabbles __**d**__edicados __**a e**__llos._

_**S**__í, __**y**__a __**s**__é __**q**__ue __**y**__a __**t**__engo __**u**__no _¬o¬U

_**P**__ero __**e**__ste __**s**__erá __**u**__n __**p**__oquito __**d**__istinto… -_o-u

_**C**__ómo __**y**__a __**s**__aben __**a**__lgunos, __**t**__engo __**u**__n __**g**__usto __**e**__xtraño __**p**__or __**e**__l _**I**_ta_**S**_asu__, _**S**asu**I**_ta__**o c**__ómo __**q**__uieran __**ll**__amarle. (__**A**__**f**__in __**d**__e __**c**__uentas… __**e**__s __**l**__o __**m**__ismo _xD!_)_

_**Y b**__ueno, __**t**__engo __**a**__lgunos __**f**__ics __**y d**__rabbles __**e**__scritos __**s**__obre __**e**__llos __**q**__ue, __**h**__asta __**l**__a __**f**__echa __**n**__o __**m**__e __**h**__abía __**a**__trevido __**a s**__ubir… __**p**__ero __**q**__uiero __**h**__acerlo… __**p**__or__** l**__o__** q**__ue __**m**__e __**d**__ecidí __**p**__or__** f**__in __**a**__**a**__brir __**l**__a __**p**__rimera __**s**__erie __**d**__e __**d**__rabbles __**d**__edicados __**a**__**I**__tachi__**y **__**S**__asuke_n0n_ (__**A**__lgunos__** l**__e __**ll**__aman _**U**_chiha_**c**_est__, __**y e**__n __**l**__o __**p**__ersonal, __**a m**__í __**m**__e __**e**__ncanta __**c**__ómo __**s**__e __**e**__scucha _º¬º_ … _xD!!_)_

_**Y p**__ues, __**a**__l __**i**__gual __**q**__ue __**d**__ije __**a**__llá __**e**__n "_**U**_chiha __**B**__rothers__" __**e**__n __**e**__stos __**d**__rabbles __**a**__parecerán __**a**__lgunas __**v**__eces __**o**__tros __**p**__ersonajes… __**p**__ero __**l**__a __**a**__tención __**p**__rincipal __**e**__stará __**s**__iempre __**e**__n __**S**__asuke e __**I**__tachi _º¬º

_**V**__oy __**a a**__brir __**e**__sto __**c**__on __**u**__n __**d**__rabble __**s**__úper __**p**__equeñito __**q**__ue __**y**__a __**t**__enía __**e**__scrito. __**B**__ueno… __**e**__n __**s**__í, __**n**__o __**e**__s __**d**__rabble, __**e**__s __**u**__na __**s**__imple __**n**__arración… __**p**__ero __**m**__e __**p**__areció __**a**__decuado __**a**__brirlo __**c**__on __**é**__l __**p**__or __**e**__l __**n**__ombre:_

x.

x.

x.

* * *

**· **_**O**_**bse**_s_**si**_**o**_**n…**

* * *

_**Tengo**__ una obsesión… _

**E**_stoy obsesionado con él… _

**D**_esde la primera vez que lo vi… _

**D**_esde la primera vez que vi sus hermosos ojos negros… _

**D**_esde la primera vez que tuve su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos… _

"**S**_u cuerpo entre mis brazos…" _

**D**_ios… No hay otra frase en este mundo que me guste decir más que esa…_

"**T**_e quiero…" _

**T**_ampoco hay frase que me guste escuchar más que esa. _**P**_ero sólo me gusta escucharla en sus labios… sólo me importa escucharla en sus labios._

**E**_n los de nadie más…_

**N**_o me importa nadie más…_

**N**_o me gusta nadie más…_

**S**_ólo me importa él…_

**S**_ólo me gusta él…_

**N**_adie más…_

**¿Q**_ue estoy loco?… _**¡P**_or supuesto que lo estoy!… _**E**_stoy loco por él._

**¿Q**_ue es enfermo?… _**N**_o me importa, para esta enfermedad… no quiero cura._

**L**_o amo._

**E**_sa es la verdad…_

**E**_sa es toda la verdad…_

* * *

**· **_**E**_n**d…**

* * *

x.

º¬º **D**_**ios…**__**n**__o __**s**__é __**p**__o__r __**q**__u__é __**m**__e __**g**__u__s__tan __**t**__a__n__to __**S**__a__s__uke __**e I**__t__a__chi _xD_!_!

_**B**__i__e__n… __**s**__e __**c**__ui__d__an __**y g**__r__a__cias __**p**__o__r __**l**__e__e__rme_ nωnU

_**· K**_a**n**n_a _**U**c_h__**i**_h**a…**


End file.
